Dimensional Shift
by Ninja genius
Summary: Once evil and Insane now a Watcher of other Dimensions which he deemed himself Add keep watch over a 4th dimension that has taken a different rout then expected. Whats his true agenda for doing it and how does it affect the rest of El Gang(Sequel to Power of Add)
1. The Premenition

**Add:** Sigh I'm almost done. To think that my peaceful time would end having nothing to do with my dimension but i cant let what i saw happen. I just need one more thing. APPLE!

 **Apple:** Yes

 **Add:** Prepare my dynamos to move out as soon as possible

 **Apple:** Is it that time already

 **Add:** Correct. Has the others already left for Hamel yet

 **Apple:** Yes they should be reaching soon if my calculations are correct

 **Add:** Shit. I can only hope they don't do anything rash that could affect my plan

 **Apple:** Hmm whats so special about this dimension you want to protect so much

 **Add:** Aside from keeping myself alive cause its me he still has a chance to get stuff done in a more subtle fashion but that cant happen if it doesnt turn out the way it should

 **Apple:** Huh i always thought Adds like to see each other fail at what the others could succeed

 **Add:** Who said that?

 **Apple:** Well the way you fight with Add from dimension 2 and 3 thats what i assumed

 **Add:** Those were intellectual disagreements ill have you know

 **Apple:** I maybe a robot but i'm pretty sure bragging about all your accomplishments that the others haven't done isn't an intellectual disgreement

 **Add:** No one asked you now are my dynamos ready or not

 **Apple:** Yes

 **Add:** Alright then ill be leaving now(as he walks out the door)

 **Apple:** Hmm hes changed. Not by much but hes changed. I wonder if being connected to elesis is whats keeping him sane since she needs the dark energy anyway. Now that i think about it does he even know that but meh not my problem.

 **{Hamel Capital}**

 **Elesis:** Woo what a boat ride. Is everyone o...(as elsword walks off the ship)

 **Elsword:** *Bluuuggh* huph huph i hate the ocean

 **Elesis:** Forget it(as everyone else walks off)

 **Ara:** You'll get use to it eventually

 **Eve:** Your tiny human brain cant take alittle shaking pathetic

 **Rena:** Isnt that a bit harsh Eve

 **Raven:** Cant blame her for saying it even though hes fine in an air ship

 **Lu:** Thank the Devil we got here he almost threw up on me

 **Ciel:** As if i would let that happen

 **Aisha:** don't worry ill be here to fix you up with some magic

 **Elsword:** Thanks im glad that i count on...

 **Aisha:** Whos that handsome guy over there(as she runs off)

 **Elsword:** You *sigh*

 **Rena:** I think thats a girl

 **Eve:** Sensors say thats a boy

 **Lu:** There wrong that is most definitely a girl right Ciel

 **Ciel:** Quite the cute one

 **Lu:** CIEL!

 **Ciel:** I mean thats totally a guy. _Fuck_

 **Lu:** And you don't side with me either

 **Ciel:** I just cant win

 **Raven:** That aside that is a guy no girl that age could carry a cannon that big

 **Rena:** Whats that suppose to mean

 **Raven:** Exactly what it means no girl that size can carry a cannon that big

 **Elsword:** Why don't you just ask him or her

 **Rena:** But thats just rude i wouldn't want to offend him or her

 **Elsword:** Fine then(as he walks away)

 **Rena:** Wait what are doing

 **Elsword:** Im going to ask him or her if hes a she or not

 **Elesis:** *Sigh* i need a break from them(as she walks away from the group in the opposite direction) Whoa its Add. ADD! HEY ADD! ADD! ADD!

 **Add:** If i ignore her maybe she will go away

 **Elesis:** GET OVER HERE!(as she pulls him down with a wave of dark energy)

 **Add:** Ow. Ok you got my attention what do you want

 **Elesis:** Oh how the Wondering White haired boy came down just to see his special Knight im honored

 **Add:** DONT GIVE ME THAT BULLSHIT YOU PULLED ME DOWN!

 **Elesis:** I WAS ONLY JOKING YOU INSUFFERABLE ASS!

 **Add:** Then what do you want im in a rush

 **Elesis:** Obviously i want to know what your doing here since you didnt want to come with in the first place

 **Add:** And obviously im up to something so can i go now

 **Elesis:** Fine(as he leaves) always in such a rush...hmm looks like he dropped something. a cube? What does it do cause knowing him he wouldnt have it if it didn't do anything. Ill just ask Eve maybe she'll know

* * *

 _Hello my peeps so i've finally comeback if you haven't noticed yet or read my first story to know that i left to begin but not the point here i just want to see if you guys can get the reference that i not so discreetly placed in the chapter. you don't get anything but you thought i might ask anyway to give something to think about while your reading it you know what i mean, i mean this isn't going to be an every chapter thing im not that cunning to think of something every time but yea theres one here try to find it or not as if i care Ninja Genius out_


	2. Unforeseen Annoyances

**Add:** So This is the place, The place where everything turns to shit. Well its as if it wasn't shit already but what can i say this isn't going to happen to me. Hmm Those are the golems that may provide a sufficient power supply for both of my plans but first i have to prevent the rock structure from falling in this dimension since im probably not going to be here when it happens. Bombs? It has to be that puny insect that roams around here in the stupid UFO. Trying to take someone down with him pathetic. Oh would you look at that hes right there. It would be a shame if this bomb ended up on his UFO(as he walks though a portal leading behind him) Void Field and here you go worm i hope you like a taste of your own medicine... I still got time before he unfreezes by himself, I probably should put more power into it so i can actually control when he unfreezes by meh Force finger and with that my job here is done as for those golems since i have to switch Dynamos anyway i should get the drones to pick them up for me

 **{Hamel Capital}**

 **Chung:** I thank you guys for accepting my request. I...

 **Elsword:** So you are a guy right?

 **Chung:** Yes again

 **Aisha:** You don't listen he said yes like 3 times already as if it wasn't rude enough to ask him the first time

 **Chung:** Its ok really I get it all the time

 **Elsword:** He said it was ok see

 **Aisha:** So insensitive

 **Raven:** So what is that were going there for anyway

 **Chung:** My father he saved me when the demons invaded and im still holding to the hope that hes still alive so that i can save him

 **Rena:** Hey elesis where are you going?

 **Elesis:** I just have this feeling about something thats telling me to go back to Velder

 **Rena:** Is there something wrong

 **Elesis:** I dont know but i should really get back there. No need to worry i will be back. Hey Aisha i need a favor

 **Aisha:** Hmm? Oh yea elesis

 **Elesis:** Since you know where this is now you think you can teleport me back to Velder

 **Aisha:** Yea but why

 **Elesis:** I need to go back for something

 **Aisha:** Ok sure thing stand still

 **{Velder}**

 **Add:** Ok time to get to... work? Where is it? I had 2 storage cubes. Fuck it the faster i get this done faster i can get this to him. He only needs one anyway

 **{2 hours}**

 **Add:** Ok preparations are almost complete. Esper Seal Complete. Huph talk about getting the easy way out but it was my decision to do it

 **Apple:** Master Update on Suit has been completed

 **Add:** OK Great ive got all i need. Now i should fine for a longer time with a force field keeping safe. Ok time to...

 **?:** I don't think so

 **Add:** Oh no please don't tell me

 **Elesis:** Where do you think your going

 **Add:** It would be. Places obviously and as for you i thought you were in Hamel

 **Elesis:** I had a feeling telling me to comeback to Velder and i was right

 **Add:** _Shit being connected is starting to get in the way._ And that reason would be by chance

 **Elesis:** No idea but i had it

 **Add:** Figures so what do you want from me

 **Elesis:** I'm coming with you

 **Add:** Oh no your not

 **Elesis:** Oh yes i am or your not getting this back(as she pulls out the second storage cube)

 **Add:** I don't need that anymore and why the hell is it bloody. I can even feel the dark energy radiating from it

 **Elesis:** Don't know anything about the blood but i radiate alot of dark energy

 **Add:** Yea now my storage cube has become your Crimson Avenger stamp great

 **Elesis:** You act like your any better creating cubes of time and space energy and yes i heard it from you

 **Add:** Whatever just stay out of...Tch

 **Elesis:** You ok there

 **Add:** Yea i'm fine. I cant believe i'm actually going to say this but i need you

 **Elesis:** Are you sure your ok

 **Add:** Shut up and just put on one those suits. Ill tell you everything on the way there

 **Elesis:** ok

 **Add:** Let me get storage which you changed to a stamp somehow

 **Elesis:** You know you like these tights when there kicking your ass

 **Add:** Ill remember that when we get that rematch now lets go(as they jump though a space crack)

 **Elesis:** Ok so whats the deal hotshot

 **Add:** I need you to deliver that to yourself and tell her to keep it at all times but not to use it

 **Elesis:** Why not use it plus I don't think she would know since I don't know how to use it either

 **Add:** Good cause the time will come when she finds out when to use is when she may need it the most

 **Elesis:** Hmm alittle vague but ok you better not keep me waiting when I finish it before you


	3. Time Formalities

**Elesis:** Ok so how are we doing this?

 **Add:** Your going to give that to yourself and im giving this to me

 **Elesis:** Huh?

 **Add:** different dimension

 **Elesis:** Ah so why cant you give both of them

 **Add:** This dimension's add and elesis hasn't met

 **Elesis:** Really?

 **Add:** Yea this Dimension is on a whole different path

 **Elesis:** Yea ok its on a different so what it just seems like your setting it up just so a version of you can have a successful psycho rampage

 **Add:** If that was the case i wouldn't need your bitch ass

 **Elesis:** Oh is someone salty

 **Add:** No. Trying to be the hero for once. Cant do that without having ulterior movtives

 **Elesis:** Cause your not you if you didn't do it that way but if thats really the case explain your reasoning cause this secrecy bullshit isn't helping anything

 **Add:** Your crimson avenger is showing

 **Elesis:** Fuck off

 **Add:** Huph Fine as i told you this dimension is on a different course

 **Elesis:** Yea

 **Add:** That course isnt looking all that well

 **Elesis:** and what you mean by that is that its going to be a complete disaster

 **Add:** Correct. Ok now go drop off the device whiles shes alone

 **Elesis:** Got it. Hey you

 **Elesis(Alternate Dimension):** Who are you?

 **Elesis:** You and i need to give you this

 **Elesis(Alternate Dimension):** Whats it do and why do i need it

 **Elesis:** No idea just completing a mission

 **Elesis(Alternate Dimension):** OK then how do i use it

 **Elesis:** No idea about that either i was told to give the clique line about how you will know when then the time comes meaning you probably wont be physically using it yourself

 **Elesis(Alternate Dimension):** Right

 **Elesis:** Before i go i should tell you that you need to keep it with you at all times and when you meet this white haired boy you should give him the light of day he maybe an asshole at first but with some time you'll come to realize hes really a big softy

 **Add:** Shut up and hurry up i dont have time for this

 **Elesis:** Cant you take a compliment. Oh and good luck on your journey(As she walks back into the space crack)Ok so your next but why are you in such a rush you have all the time you need

 **Add:** Doesn't mean i can go back to what i missed. Stand back i dont need unneed circumstances if you two were to meet earlier then expected

 **Elesis:** Ok and dont do anything rash either

 **Add:** Who do you take me for your brother?

 **Elesis:** Your right. you better make it back to me honey

 **Add:** Now your just insulting

 **Elesis:** Whaaat cant you see im worried for you

 **Add:** I dont need your worries or warnings i'm an Evil genius that controls time

 **Elesis:** You might want to remove the evil from that sentence

 **Add:** You are insulting me!

 **Elesis:** What no im speaking the truth you may play the tough guy just raven but on the inside your a big softy just like i told... myself huh shit

 **Add:** As if

 **Elesis:** Oh come on you its true

 **Add:** Ha thats as true as the amount feelings i have for you

 **Elesis:** But you do love me

 **Add:** Who told you that lie

 **Elesis:** You... Well to be more specific your heart

 **Add:** You really think i would follow might heart

 **Elesis:** Your right your more of a brain guy cause that said so too

 **Add:** Well it lied to you

 **Elesis:** So your telling me everything your brain and heart felt was a llie

 **Add:** Yes... Wait how do you know what i feel

 **Elesis:** Cause we are connected and your the one who did it

 **Add:** Whatever it was all a figment of your imagination.(as he storms off) _How could she use that against me shes more cunning then i expected i might have to watch my back around her more_

 **Elesis:** Well say what you like but its not going to change what felt inside of you!(as she yells to him)

 **Add:** Huph shes just getting way into my head but i have to stay focused on the situation at hand... and would you look at what that cat dragged in. My i haven't seen such a childlike face in years(as he walks out his space crack)

 **Add(Alternate Dimension):** Glave what did i say about calling me a...(as he turns around) You


	4. Familiar Face

**Add:** Hows it going me having fun in this world

 **Add(Alternate Dimension):** Piss off i never asked for you and i never will

 **Add:** Awe its almost like your not glad to see me since were the same person and all

 **Add(Alternate Dimension):** Ill never be like you. Now what do you want

 **Add:** What i cant come to say Hi, Hello me from another dimension is that so much to ask for

 **Add(Alternate Dimension):** You know damn well thats not true

 **Add:** What makes you say that

 **Add(Alternate Dimension):** I cant believe im going to say this but your me of course you have some ulterior motive for being here

 **Add:** Your right but cant a guy have a little fun with someone that hates him

 **Add(Alternate Dimension):** Not when that person is you. Now if your here to get me to join your group of Adds your out of luck cause i dont want anything to do with you

 **Add:** Well sorry to tell you this kid but thats impossible

 **Add(Alternate Dimension):** Why just love making my life horrible is that it. Killing my parents wasn't enough for you

 **Add:** Yeah yeah i get it i fucked your life up the way another me fucked mine up but obviously we wont get anywhere hating each other i just came to give you some warnings from the future

 **Add(Alternate Dimension):** Which would be since your so bent on me listening to you

 **Add:** Alright first of all Eve is gonna die when you get to the ancient ruins so if you want a good impression on her be there at exactly 6pm in the middle of the ruins...and if you want make it dramatic be last minute when you save her... What the hell what was the last thing i said

 **Add(Alternate Dimension):** Being last minute when i save her for dramatic affect

 **Add:** Damn that woman and her phantoms they learned how to work better with each other

 **Add(Alternate Dimension):** Ok you told me the news now whats the catch

 **Add:** Oh right your me i cant be vague as fuck. Ok so that event is the begin of a long line of terrible events that are going to happen in this dimension

 **Add(Alternate Dimension):** And why is it specifically this dimension

 **Add:** I dont know your just special and not in a good way but hey you'll be fine once you get the pattern down like any video game just in real life

 **Add(Alternate Dimension):** And your telling me this why. This dimension shouldn't be any of your concern

 **Add:** It shouldn't and wouldn't if it wasn't for the fact that we are genetically connected

 **Add(Alternate Dimension):** You cant be serious im your parallel

 **Add:** Yup and you probably know that whatever happens to you affects me so if you die my death isn't to far behind, other then that its rather interesting seeing how different this dimension turns out compared to the others

 **Add(Alternate Dimension):** Alright so im just entertainment for you seems legit... wow now i know how are people feel when i experiment on them

 **Add:** Take it however you like but look on the brightside even though we don't do that you have your own guardian god that cant really help you physically or i could tamper with time and we both know how that turned but i could give a heads up on anything if you need it, So more like an information broker but whatever now that you know i will be taking my leave and by the way take this(as he hands him the cube)

 **Add(Alternate Dimension):** A storage cube and its already full. Is it one of those clique it uses itself at the right time things

 **Add:** You guessed it so good luck with that and keep it with you at all times i would say think of it as a good luck charm but that would be stupid

 **Add(Alternate Dimension):** So its more of a last resort since it uses itself

 **Add:** Yup and dont forget what time to be at the ruins if you want to make a good impression cause once you make yourself known theres no going back

 **Add(Alternate Dimension):** I know that thats bad but you say it with so much regret and embarrassment

 **Add:** Once the cube reacts the first time you'll know why

 **Add(Alternate Dimension):** How will i know if ii changed fate or not

 **Add:** Ill tell you i mean i would tell everything right off the bat but ive already messed with time as it is and my time here is already up so go be a hero or something like that(as he walks though a space crack)

 **Add(Alternate Dimension):** I guess i have no choice but to trust his word. Well now its time to prepare for my preemptive strike. i guess this going to be interesting

* * *

 _Hello my fan and or newcomers im sorry this update took so long ive having issues with my internet its been being a dick so if this chapter isnt as good as it should that probably because i had to change some of it when my internet disconnected when i was typing and i didnt remember what i wrote but anyway its at this point where i will be shifting focus to the alternate dimension so look forward to it_


	5. Missing Anti-Hero

**DiE:** "sigh" My job is done for now

 **CrA:** Oh your back that was quick. by the way i kind of need a ride

 **DiE:** Yea sure... I guess i used to much energy if your like that. That would explain the phantoms taking control for a split second

 **CrA:** So did you tell him about me

 **DiE:** No thats a bad i idea giving him info on someone he hasn't met or know about. Thats tampering with the past and it could possibly get him killed

 **CrA:** Aka you want him to feel the way you felt when you first met me

 **DiE:** Nothing gets by you when your like that huh, i actually like you better this way

 **CrA:** Yea whatever so about the ride. My trigger finger is aching for some demons and i can feel them all the way from hamel

 **DiE:** Wow that far talk about sibling connection meh get ready where leaving asap

 **{Other Dimension}**

 **Add:** Storage facilities check. Suit energy and propulsion check. Reason for being there check and stupid storage cube i cant use yet cause of clique bullshit check. Ok time to get a move on

 **{The Ancient Waterway}**

 **Elesis:** Hmm

 **Elsword:** What is that sis its been grabbing your attention alot lately

 **Elesis:** Oh its nothing. _I wonder who this white haired boy is that the other me told me about and when hes going to to show up. maybe he has something to do with this box_

 **Elsword:** Hey sis you might want to bring your attention back here cause we have some company and it looks weird

 **Elesis:** Oh ok leave the demons to me you can handle him right

 **Elsword:** Of course

 **Elesis:** Dont let your guard down either

 **Eve:** It seems like he is hiding alot hidden weaponry based off of nasod technology

 **Elsword:** You got my back then

 **Eve:** An Empress must protect her subjects

 **Elsword:** Thanks you sure have changed alot since i first met you

 **Eve:** Get a move on before i change my mind peasent

 **Elsword:** Right(as he leaps towards bizarre conrad passing by everyone else) end of the line

 **Eve:** Watch out(as she deflects his Heaven's Fist with her Heaven's Fist)

 **Elsword:** Thanks. Now your end has come Storm blade! Huph look at him run funny

 **Elesis:** Lets keep this pace going im liking your burning passion little brother

 **Elsword:** Please dont(As he begins to hear mechanical sounds) Whats that

 **Eve:** The Hand it suddenly started going out of control

 **Elesis:** It has to be the UFO looking chair thats controlling or not controlling it anymore i should say

 **Elsword:** I guess ill try to stop it. It cant be that hard right(as the control seat explodes) then that happened

 **Elesis:** The hand its getting more ballistic get out of there eve(as the Failed Heaven's Fist topples over a ruined structure)

 **Elsword:** Eve get out of there

 **Eve:** Im stuck in some black substance i cant escape

 **Add:** I wont let that happen(as he swoops in for the save)

 **Eve:** Uh thanks for saving me

 **Add:** Its nothing

 **Elsword:** Of course it is you should join us on are journey we could use someone like you

 **Add:** Thanks for the offer but...

 **Elesis:** Wait can i...(as she gets closer her storage cube begins to react)

 **Add:** Huh? it reacted faster then i expected but what did it do(as he looks around) that answers my question(as he sees everyone frozen)

 **Elesis:** So it is you

 **Add:** I don't know who you are or why you aren't frozen like everyone else but i dont have...

 **Elesis:** You have one of these too don't you(as she pulls out the storage cube)

 **Add:** Great he neglected to tell me that i needed someone else to use it

 **Elesis:** So how exactly do i use it

 **Add:** It uses itself if you haven't noticed and now im expected to travel with you guys all because you have the other necessary piece to activate the hidden power within these storage cubes fuck my life

 **Elesis:** So you are the one the other me told me about

 **Add:** And your the reason i had so much regret hmm i wonder why

 **Elesis:** So how do you start everything back... wait did you say regret

 **Add:** Fuck if i know and you seem really bossy i dont like it

 **Elesis:** Ill have to keep my eye on you

 **Add:** Yea whatever oh theres a timer and its done(as time starts again)

 **Elsword:** So thats a no then

 **Add:** Actually i might benefit from joining you

 **Elsword:** Alright lets get moving then(as he continues on with the rest of the group)

 **Elesis:** You should taking off that fake smile of yours its not going to fool anyone(as she continues to walk)

 **Add:** How naive as if her feeble little brain could actually read me. She wont know what hit her


	6. Power Rivals

**Add:**...

 **Elesis:**... _*glance*_

 **Add:** Hmm? Hey you red haired girl is there something wrong

 **Elesis:** Im just doing as i said keeping an eye on you

 **Add:** What do you expect to get out of me, My true intentions

 **Elesis:** Maybe

 **Add:** I told you my true intentions already!

 **Elesis:** And i dont believe them

 **Add:** You act like i did anything to disprove it. i specifically told that it was only out if my own personal gain but I saved eve...

 **Elsword:** And found out how to beat tarnavash

 **Aisha:** While saving me from the same person

 **Elesis:** Your not helping. All i'm saying is that i wont be letting my guard down around you anytime soon until you can prove yourself

 **Add:** How do you expect me to do that

 **Elesis:** Find out for yourself do something unexpected

 **Add:** Unexpected!? I dont even want to be here but its apart of my mission because of you

 **Elesis:** And how do you expect to accomplish that mission if i cant trust you

 **Add:** Fine i see how this is.

 **Elsword:** Watch...(as a dagger goes flying in there direction and Add catches it)

 **Add:** That unexpected for you or do you need more(as he walks away pissed off)

 **Elesis:** That sarcastic tone wont get you nowhere mister

 **Add:** Alright mooom

 **Elesis:** _Oh he gets on my nerves but i guess he did somewhat save me from that flying dagger even though i would have dodged it anyway._ Wait where did that dagger come from. It looks familiar

 **?:** Bring her out! Rena! i know you got my message now fight me Rena

 **Elsword:** That voice sounds familiar(as a familiar looking dark elf jumps down)

 **Chloe:** Where is she my eternal Rival

 **Elsword:** You'll have to get through me fir...

 **Add:** Your in my way!(As he nearly punches chloe)

 **Chloe:** Impossible theres no way i could be defeated so easy got to retreat but i will return(as she leaps away)

 **Add:** I dont have time for this

 **Elsword:** Hey you ok there pal.

 **Add:** No that dirty ass dagger got my gloves dirty. The faster we get out if here the faster i get to clean water

 **Elsword:** Oh well you see i have no idea where to go now

 **Add:** Did you try going on the one part of stone that looks differnent

 **Elsword:** Ok but i dont know how thats gonna... Whoa its moving. how did you know that this going to happen

 **Add:** I did my research before coming here

 **Elesis:** All to fishy to me

 **Add:** Are you going to doubt me the whole time

 **Elesis:** I think i...

 **Elsword:** I think we got an ambush

 **Add:** Save your nonsense for later and show me the combat experience your so proud of

 **Elesis:** You should have asked sooner cause you better remember it if you so happen to betray us

 **Add:** Yea whatever.

 **Elsword:**... i may have been wrong about this ambush. Theres not enough for it to count

 **Elesis:** Dont let your guard down now its only just begun

 **Add:** Or your paranoid cause my dynamos just picked up one person with power definitely higher then these weaklings

 **?:** Hahaha welcome to the pit my ring

 **Elesis:** Is that what your dyna whatevers picked up

 **Add:** Dynamos and yes

 **Victor:** It is i Reigning Champion, king of destruction, The titan of terror Victor

 **Add:** So you all talk or are you gonna show your bite

 **Victor:** Oh little man talk trash. You want piece of me

 **Add:** Looks like the champ doesnt have an intellect to match his size

 **Victor:** Oh your asking for it little man. My power will crush you in seconds

 **Add:** Bring it. Ill show you true power

 **Elesis:** What do you think your doing are you insane!

 **Add:** Im gonna have fun with this thing... By the way i am(as he walks towards Victor with a smug grin)

 **Victor:** Victor smash you like a bug(as he charges at add and attempts to crush him with his gigantic hand)

 **Add:** You call this power don't make me laugh. Oh thats right were you worried about me how cute(as he faces elesis)now then lets get serious

 **Victor:** Looks like its Showtime

 **Add:** Showtime?

 **Elesis:** Lights?

 **Add:** Lights? no showtime

 **Elesis:** No lights see

 **Add:** Why are there lights?

 **Victor:** Showtime

 **Add:** Enough with the showtime get it over with already... Where did he go did he leave

 **Elesis:** No hes up there

 **Add:** Hmm coming down fast but not really much air mobility(as he moves slightly to the left)

 **Victor:** (as he lands) Hahaha Victor Number 1.

 **Add:** But I...

 **Victor:** Now go for puny man's little girlfriend(as he begins to charge)

 **Add:** Did he say girlfriend. Ouch my head(as his head begins to hurt)

 **Elesis:** Hmm coming in quickly but to slow to turn i guess ill just move here(as she moves slightly to left of the impact)

 **Add:** Watch out!(as he rushes towards her and pushes her out the way)

 **Elesis:** Hey what was that fo...(as debris begins to fall)

 **Add:** Psychic Storm!(as the falling debris begins to swirl around him)

 **Elesis:** _He saved me, He actually saved. He seems mad even but its different this time_

 **Victor:** Little man not crushed me don't understand

 **Add:** Theres alot of things your puny brain cant understand. NOW DIE!(As he punches him in the gut) Ugg lets get out of here already this place pisses me off the longer i stay here

 **Elesis:** _And theres the Anger thats accustomed to him but i guess this is why she told me to give him a chance. This Journey just got alot more fun_


	7. Something Special?

**Elesis:** Alright here we are Magmanta's Cave just like planned

 **Add:** Great just fucking great from one dirty place to another

 **Eve:** Get over it peasent

 **Elesis:** Alright Elsword you remember the objective

 **Elsword:** Of course. Get and rescue the missing soldiers while finding a way to the Temple of Frozen Water

 **Elesis:** Alright lets do this You, Aisha and Eve go the lower route while Raven, Rena and Chung goes down the middle...

 **Elsword:** Wait but ain't i the leader

 **Elesis:** Oh i'm sorry little brother just a reflex were in your hands now

 **Elsword:** No its fine continue since we have something down already

 **Elesis:** You sure

 **Elsword:** Yea totally fine

 **Elesis:** Alright and the last team will be Me and Add on the inside perimeter

 **Add:** Hell No ill be on the other side of the cave actually why am i even still here

 **Elesis:** Your not going anywhere your coming with me even if it means it has to be by force

 **Add:** Oh yea prove it

 **Elesis:** Fine then go to sleep(as she hits him with her heavy Stunner and knocks him out cold) Alright lets get going. MOVE! MOVE! MOVE!(as she carries Add into the cave)

 **Eve:** Not Wise to toy with a women's emotions like that

 **Elsword:** Well shit i was wrong about my sister having anger issues. Alittle Scared now(as they all walk into the cave)

 **{Magmanta's Cave}**

 **Add:** AAAAH!(as he wakes up)huff huff. Where am i

 **Elesis:** In the cave

 **Add:** Fucking shit you brought me in here anyway and by the looks of it were nowhere near the entrance either how long was i out

 **Elesis:** Not long, i cover ground relatively quickly now lets get moving(as they continue though the cave)

 **Add:** Why do you insist on bringing me with you. I would expect you to jump at the opportunity to get me away from the group

 **Elesis:** I said i was going to keep my eye on you and thats what ill do

 **Add:** Don't insult my intelligence, i know this time you didn't just bring me with you just to watch over me now spit it out already

 **Elesis:** Fine you got me i didn't just bring you here to watch as you said. I needed to talk to you about somethings and might have been my last chance get you alone

 **Add:** Alright then spit it out already

 **Elesis:** I want you to stay with me

 **Add:** I declaration of love. Sorry but...

 **Elesis:** Not like that you narcissist like i need you to be near me at all time for the sake of this thing(as she pulls out the bloody stamp)

 **Add:** Well first you should start by picking your words more carefully people might get the wrong idea

 **Elesis:** You knew exactly what i ment when i said it you were just making fun of me

 **Add:** Its what i do especially when they drag me somewhere by force

 **Elesis:** Look ok i'm sorry but obviously we aren't going to get anywhere without each other and you know it

 **Add:** Alright whats your point

 **Elesis:** My point is for you to be by my side when i need you the most

 **Add:** Sounds like you want me to protect you. Alright i thought you were the knight here but its fine ill keep you safe

 **Elesis:** I don't need your protection... You said that just to get a reaction out of me again didn't you

 **Add:** Your starting to catch on i like that

 **Elesis:** Whatever... and i never properly thanked you for saving me back then so thanks

 **Add:** Hump don't expect it to happen again, you only get one lease on life

 **Elesis:** Its not like i needed your help anyway

 **Add:** If you say so

 **Elesis:** Your the...(as the ground begins to break from under her)

 **Add:** I'm the what(as he turns around)Oh no(as he rushes after her) No No NO! I WONT LET YOU DIE AGAIN(as his Storage Cube begins to react)

 **Elesis:** Please save me(as she reaches out in the darkness)I don't want to feel that kind of pain again not like this(as her Storage cube beings to react and tears fall from her face)

 **Add:** I got you(as he grabs it just in time) _and i wont ever let you go_ (as he fly back to solid ground)

 **Elesis:** _That feeling of helplessness why does it feel like ive felt before, But this secure feeling when i'm next to him also feels familiar._ Ouch my head(as her head begins to hurt and the storage cube stops reacting)

 **Add:** (as he puts her down) You didn't hear anything right

 **Elesis:** No why

 **Add:** Good its better that way

 **Elesis:** Huh?

 **Add:** I thought you were a knight not a damsel in distress. I'm not going to be your personal plumber that saves you in every castle. I expected more

 **Elesis:** Well its not my fault i can't fly like you ok and trust me i will show you what i'm really capable of(as he turns away) You hear me i will prove to you that i'm not just some damsel in distress. _That comment felt different then the others. Whats up with him_ (as she looks at him)

 **Add:** (as he walks away blushing) _I cant believe i said or even thought that kind of stuff. Wait why did i say i wont let her die again i just met her not to long ago._ _Did i... No impossible. Ouch tch_ (as his head starts to hurt and his storage cube stops reacting) _But she..._ (as he looks back and there eyes lock) No (as he continues to walk forward)

 **Elesis:** Hey wait. _What was that about?_

 _ **Both:** This is going to make thing awkward between us *sigh*_


	8. Temple Corruption

**DiE:** Well that was quite the unexpected turn

 **CrA:** I dont really get it

 **DiE:** The cubes we gave to them is reacting all lot more different ways then expected to the point that its actually giving bad luck talk about final destination

 **CrA:** Oh... thats not all is it

 **DiE:** Its not but you dont really need to concern yourself with the extra details

 **Phantom1:** Oh is that so its almost like you don't want to see us there(as both phantoms appear from elesis)

 **Phantom2:** Yea do we hinder you that much

 **DiE:** Its not like that... wait why do i have to explain myself to some phantoms feeding off my negativity because there host has nothing to be depressed about

 **CrA:** Whats happening here?

 **Phantom1:** The storage cube also hold some of your inner emotions and thoughts

 **Phantom2:** So when it physically reacts to them the stored emotions come out within them

 **CrA:** Oh seems legit

 **DiE:** Feeding off my brain too, leeches

 **Phantom1:** Where do you think we get your negative energy from

 **Phantom2:** Which we thank you for everyday senpai(as they disappear within elesis again)

 **CrA:** So thats what you really think of(as she gets a little smirk on her face)

 **DiE:** Shut up no one asked you besides aren't you suppose to be in hamel

 **CrA:** They put me on the sidelines said i was too dangerous

 **DiE:** Figures

 **{Other Dimension}**

 **Elsword:** Phew that sure was something else. So we aren't going to talk about fighting that giant spider and getting out just fine alright i'm ok that

 **Elesis:** Its the best time bask in the success of the mission without casualities

 **Add:** You say that as if you didn't almost fall to your doom like every bottomless pit we past

 **Elesis:** You said you wouldn't...(as she turns and they make eye contact)

 **Add:** I...

 **Elsword:** Wow it just awkward between the two of you is there something we arn't suppose to know

 **Elesis:** Ah i mean don't worry about it we are where were suppose to be so lets get though this

 **Elsword:** Alright then. So this is the Temple of Frozen water so chung fill us in

 **Chung:** Alright so this where the Water Priest resides and if theirs a chance that anyone knows what happened to water priestess and my dad it would be him

 **Elsword:** Ok team we... Wait you don't have any plan this time right sis

 **Elesis:** You can let it go now im sorry geez

 **Elsword:** Alright. as i was saying are objective is to find the water priest which shouldn't be too hard since its a sacred place

 **{Temple of Frozen Water}**

 **Add:** So...

 **Elsword:** Dont say it

 **Elesis:** But...

 **Elsword:** Dont say it

 **Chung:** I...

 **Elsword:** Alright i get it but everyone is wrong at some point

 **Add:** Not me i'm a genius

 **Elesis:** So whats the updated plan Captain

 **Elsword:** Now your just being mean. Ok as you can see the temple is over run with demons so we got to find the water Priest quickly before anything severe happens to him

 **Add:** Not going to matter hes already in trouble

 **Elesis:** Your such a negative thinker(as she looks in his direction) but he has a point theres no guarantee that hes actually still alive(as they look away from each in embarrassment)

 **Chung:** Then we have to get moving quickly then

 **Add:** I mean losing your cool isn't going to help either even though taking it slow wouldnt be the best option either

 **Chung:** Then what do we do then

 **Add:** I dont know why dont you ask your fearless leader

 **Elsword:** Its obvious that we go though the temple as planned and take anything in are way down

 **Elesis:** I'm liking this plan... thats it

 **Elsword:** Yea

 **Elesis:** Oh i expected more then to just go in blindly

 **Elsword:** Its better then nothing

 **Chung:** But its basically the same as nothing

 **Add:** Who cares lets just get this over with(as he walks up ahead)

 **Chung:** He just walked in

 **Elesis:** Welp he is following the plan better then anyone else. Lets go (as she runs up ahead)

 **{Several Hours Later}**

 **Elsword:** Man this place is huge. I cant believe we havent found him yet

 **Add:** Found him

 **Elesis:** But it doesnt look good

 **Chung:** What do you mean by doesnt look good

 **Avalanche:** You wont leave here alive

 **Add:** Does that answer your question

 **Elsword:** Yes actually

 **Chung:** We have to help him

 **Add:** Hes beyond help and i would be sorry to tell you that but im not

 **Chung:** There has to be a way

 **Elesis:** You could knock some sense into him

 **Elsword:** I like that idea besides it cant be that hard could it.(as he is hit by an Icicle Crash from behind)I stand corrected

 **Avalanche:** Feel my frozen sting(as he uses blizzard shower)

 **Add:** Thats gonna hurt alot

 **Elsword:** PHOENIX TALON!(As it melts the blizzard shower and icicle crash)So sis how about a tag team like old times

 **Elesis:** You've become quite the mind reader i'm impressed

 **Elsword:** Alright then lets do it

 **Elesis:** Don't fall behind. Blazing Dance(as she blinks to Avalanche)

 **Elsword:** You doubt my power Sword Fire(as a trail of fire erupts)

 **Add:** End it already before you melt the whole temple

 **Elesis:** Alright ready elsword

 **Elsword:** Ready

 **Elesis:** Scaldic Sword(as she hits him over to elsword)

 **Elsword:** Heres the big one Storm Blade!

 **Elesis:** Thats enough he should be back to whatever were suppose to consider normal(as he slowly gets up)

 **Avalanche:** I thank you from freeing me from shackles of control but I do not have much time to live. Is there anything you need before i depart

 **Add:** Alright old man we need anwsers wheres then priestess

 **Avalanche:** She was abducted by the demons the same reason i have become the way i am now. If you wish to find her head to the Halls of water

 **Add:** Alright there you have it lets regroup back in hamel and plan are strike

 **Chung:** But what about the Water Priest

 **Add:** You heard him better then i did he isnt living any longer then a couple minutes hes died weight literally

 **Avalanche:** Wait young Dame of Velder may this be my last breath but be weary for there is a strong darkness within you ready to burst(as he finally disappears)


End file.
